


Juicy

by JaysenTheGaysen



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Baby machine broke, Explicit Language, M/M, Mat has some attitude in this one but I promise he's the sweetheart yall know and love, Unapologetic Blackness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaysenTheGaysen/pseuds/JaysenTheGaysen
Summary: A couple of goofy-ass black dads bond over vinyls and weed. Dadsona is named and trans.





	Juicy

"I have original explicit pressings of _Ready To Die_ and _2Pacalypse Now_."

"No fuckin' way. You cannot possibly have both of those." Mat sat cross-legged next to Amaru, still holding the blunt. 

"Of course I do, I have my connections. Puff-puff-pass, Mat." Amaru played with his locs idly, watching the other man speak. "You're being a blunt hog."

Mat snorted and took a long drag off the blunt before handing it to Amaru. "No I'm not, I hadn't even gotten my first puff." 

The two had settled down for the evening at Amaru's, with Carmensita away with the Cahns for a sleepover, having originally planned just to have a movie night. And then Amaru had found his stash box. Now they were getting "baked like a fuckin' cake" as Amaru had put it in his thick Barbadian accent, watching Mat restrain a half-anxious giggle. Of course, it helped that Mat had been meaning to get ahold of some weed but hadn't found the time. 

Looking at him now, Amaru couldn't help seeing how much more attractive Mat was when he just let loose and relaxed. Sure, Mat was heart-poundingly cute when he would fidget with the hem of his shirt and stutter after a single chaste peck on the lips, but something about how confidently Mat looked interrogatively at him and took his second hit was.. Electrifying. 

Amaru blushed despite himself. "What are you looking at me like that for?"

"I want proof. Produce authentic original explicit pressings and I'll reimburse you for all the weed I smoke tonight." Mat blew a smoke ring. "Unless you're lying."

"Oh. Oh now we gettin' cocky?" Amaru stood. "A'ight. First of all, baby machine broke. No more of that cuddlin' shit. Second, you sit right there and I'm gonna get you those vinyls."

Mat shrugged as Amaru hurried over to his room. "Whatever you say, but," he started before pausing to take another deep drag. "Baby machine ain't broke."

Amaru rolled his eyes and opened his china cabinet, reaching behind the Living Dead Dolls kept there for two opaque black plastic sleeves containing the aforementioned records.

"Baby machine ain't broke my ass."

* * *

 

"No fuckin' way."

Mat's eyes were the size of dinner plates as he ashed the blunt out in the glass tray Amaru had set out. Amaru had produced the albums as promised and smirked smugly at him, delicately setting the vinyls on top of their protective sleeves. 

"Yes way, oh ye of little faith." Amaru watched Mat reach to run his fingers over _Ready To Die_ 's case and he smacked his hand away. "These are expensive as hell, get ya greasy hands away! I didn't dig these out so you could smear the ink."

"Hey!" Mat whined, sucking the flesh on his tingling hand. "Bruh, you don't have to be a prick about it."

"Oh yes I do." Amaru smiled cheekily. "And there's nothin' you can do about it."

"Oh?" Mat returned the cheeky look, creeping closer to Amaru, who was starting to put the records away. "Nothing?"

"Yes, nothing. Stop lookin' at me like that." Amaru giggled, setting the re-sleeved albums somewhere safe just as Mat pounced. 

Mat tickled his sides, making Amaru gasp and burst into hysterical little giggles. "H-Hey, knock that off! Seriously-" Amaru tossed his head back and shook with hiccupy laughter, kicking his legs. 

"You done bein' a prick? Huh?" Mat grinned, starting to giggle himself. "Huh? You done?"

Amaru squirmed and writhed and shrieked with laugher. "S-Stop!" He hiccupped and almost wriggled out from under Mat, but the stronger man had him pinned effortlessly. "Lemme go, I-I'm gonna die!" Amaru started laughing so hard that the sound cut out, which was when Mat let him go.

"Alright, alright. Breathe, honey." The previous attitude seemed to have left him, Mat now genuinely concerned for his boyfriend. "Easy. Easy, now." 

Amaru hiccuped and giggled occasionally as his breath returned to him, sighing as Mat coddled him. Little moments like these were nice. The floaty feeling of his high combined with the grounding of another person's arms around him gave him a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest. He turned to Mat, eyes wide and vulnerable.

For the first time, he looked whole. Open. The innocence he denied the world from seeing was finally laid bare, and all it took was some weed and tickling. Mat found himself struck. 

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

Mat and Amaru grinned at their sychronized question.

Amaru leaned in for a kiss and Mat returned it happily. When Amaru scooted in close, so did Mat. 

Before too long Amaru was in Mat's lap.

"Upstairs?" Mat posed the breathless question.

"Right here." Amaru responded and kissed Mat's jaw.


End file.
